JE109: Bulbasaur... the Ambassador!
|jsongs =Aim to Be a Pokémon Master (Whiteberry) Aim to Be a Pokémon Master |jsongs2 =Face Forward Team Rocket! |songs =Believe in Me |machars =Ash, Misty, Brock, Tracey |rchars =Jessie, James, Delia, Professor Oak |michars =Melanie (flashback), Carter |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Team Rocket's Meowth, Misty's Togepi, Ash's Bulbasaur, Ash's Bayleef, Ash's Cyndaquil, Ash's Totodile, Ash's Noctowl, Ash's Heracross, Misty's Psyduck, Misty's Corsola, Brock's Pineco, Tracey's Venonat, Tracey's Marill, Tracey's Scyther, Mimey Pokémon At Professor Oak's Lab involved in the new lake project: Sandslash, Oddish, Gloom, Vileplume, Poliwhirl, Seel, Goldeen, Bellossom, Hoppip, Skiploom, Jumpluff (debut), Quagsire, Miltank Pokémon in Bulbasaur's Flashback: Caterpie, Rattata, Paras, Weedle, Cubone, Staryu, Pinsir, Magikarp, Florinda's Gloom, Jeanette's Scyther, Jeanette's Bellsprout |major =Ash's Bulbasaur learns Dig. |b1 =zephyrbadge.png |b2 =hivebadge.png |b3 =plainbadge.png |b4 =fogbadge.png |b5 =stormbadge.png |b6 =mineralbadge.png |guest = |songs2 =Believe in Me |b7 = |b8 = |local =}} is the 16th episode of Pokémon: Master Quest. Synopsis After winning the Mineral Badge from Jasmine, Ash and co. decide to head to the next Gym, located in Mahogany Town. To get there, they have to go through Ecruteak City again. Sometime later, Ash calls Professor Oak and is surprised to see his mom at the lab. Professor Oak and Tracey then come in and explain the situation: A few days ago some Hoppip, Skiploom and Jumpluff landed in an area occupied by some Oddish, Gloom, Vileplume and Bellossom and begin to fight over it. Then some Water Pokémon join in the dispute. To solve the problem, Professor Oak requests Ash send in Bulbasaur to straighten things out. What kind of solution will Bulbasaur come up with? Episode Plot As the heroes continue their journey, they start running back, seeing some milk canisters are being rolled to them. A man asks for their help, so the heroes stop the canisters from being rolled. The man thanks them for assistance and decides to give them a ride to Ecruteak City since they need to go back there. The man, Carter, drove them to the blimp, which will take them to Ecruteak City in no time, pleasing the heroes. As the Pokémon eat, Ash contacts Oak, but Mimey appears on the screen. Ash's mom comes, greeting her son. Ash asks her what is she doing in Oak's lab, so she responds there has been some trouble. Tracey and Oak greet Ash, the latter telling about the problem. As the wild Pokémon roam in the garden near the lab, this caused a feud between two groups of Pokémon. Suddenly, Bulbasaur approaches Ash to hear the problem. As a group of Hoppip, Skiploom and Jumpluff were spreading pollen, they got into a feud with Oddish, Vileplume, Bellossom and Gloom. The Water Pokémon near the lake are worried about their home so they entered the feud as well. Since they couldn't solve the problem, Oak asks of Ash to send Bulbasaur to the lab, since it knows how to deal with these problems. Bulbasaur is up to the challenge and gets sent to the lab. Oak, Delia and Tracey have confidence in Bulbasaur to resolve the problem. The heroes go aboard the blimp. Team Rocket spots them and sneaks into the plane. Despite the heat in the room, Meowth found a cold storage area and goes inside it. However, the door locks behind them. Meanwhile, Bulbasaur gets visited by Ash's Heracross, so Bulbasaur uses Vine Whip to keep it at bay from drinking its sap. Bulbasaur attempts to persuade them but fails. Bulbasaur tries to bring some Pokémon together but gets slapped instead. Bulbasaur tries to merge all three groups but gets attacked instead. Bulbasaur is angry and uses Vine Whip on them, so these groups go after Bulbasaur. Seeing the situation, Tracey sends Marill, Scyther and Venonat to help, even Heracross joins in the fight. Bulbasaur absorbs energy and fires a Solar Beam in the sky, stopping the attacks and calming the Pokémon down. The Grass Pokémon become friends and dance for this friendship. Tracey records this and makes a sketch. Oak is impressed by this event. However, the Water Pokémon disagree with the Grass Pokémon. Oak sees they might have to make a new lake to prevent disagreements between these two groups. Bulbasaur sighs at this event. Team Rocket, meanwhile, are too cold, so Jessie goes to open the door. However, the door is locked, so Team Rocket yells for help. At the end of the flight, the heroes thank Carter and walk away. Team Rocket manages to bash the door, but are frozen. When the blimp takes off, Team Rocket falls out of the blimp. Ash contacts Oak and is told that Bulbasaur needs to stay longer at the lab. Oak tells of Bulbasaur's success but also tells that the Grass Pokémon are arguing with Water Pokémon, so asks of Ash to let Bulbasaur stay until the new lake is made. Ash understands and lets Bulbasaur stay, being proud of it. Next day, Tracey's Marill searches and finds a spot for the new lake. Bulbasaur yells, summoning the Grass Pokémon to the place. Bulbasaur uses Razor Leaf on the grass, then digs out a portion of the land, presenting the Grass Pokémon they need to dig. After some time, Bulbasaur digs out and sees a rock it cannot dig out. It runs away to the Water Pokémon and persuades Poliwhirl to help in making the lake. Next, Bulbasaur negotiates with Sandslash, who also help. Tracey is confused for the Pokémon are summoned here, even his Marill joins with Poliwhirl, who use Water Gun. Oak believes they are trying to soften the rock, enough for Sandslash to dig through. The Pokémon dig out, while Delia and Mimey come with the lunch for the Pokémon. After more digging, a giant rock stands at the bottom. Bulbasaur uses Vine Whip to pull, while the other Pokémon help it to pull it out. Tracey thinks they should help, but Oak and Delia disagree, as the Pokémon can solve this since now they help instead of arguing. With a lot of effort, Bulbasaur and the Pokémon pull out the giant rock. Sandslash digs out and suddenly runs away. Tracey and Oak notice water at the bottom. The Pokémon cheer, but an Oddish falls down. The giant rock falls down, so Bulbasaur pushes Oddish away, but the rock is falling on Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur remembers its memories with Ash: the first encounter with Ash when it was captured, the battle at the Indigo Plateau, the time he was to evolve in front of the Venusaur with the Ivysaur, the day it met Gloom and was charmed by it and the days spent on the Orange Islands. In Johto, Ash wakes up and finds Misty and Brock asleep. He looks up to the sky and mutters "Bulbasaur". Oak, Tracey and the Pokémon push away the rock, but do not see Bulbasaur. However, Bulbasaur emerges from the dirt, so Oak sees it dug itself to prevent damage. Bulbasaur shakes off the dirt, then is hailed as a hero among the Pokémon. Tracey remembers Bulbasaur can't use Dig, but Oak sees at times one can use a skill it did not know it possessed. The heroes view the video Tracey made and are impressed by Bulbasaur. Oak and Tracey report success, but as soon as Bulbasaur left, the Grass Pokémon argued again until Bulbasaur stepped in once more. Oak asks of Ash to have Bulbasaur stay at the lab longer. Ash is sad to hear Bulbasaur won't be able to be with him, so asks Bulbasaur what it thinks. Ash sees Bulbasaur wants to stay, so Ash lets it go, having Professor Oak take care of it. As the heroes go out of the Pokémon Center, Bulbasaur sees a Hoppip and a Gloom fighting over an apple. Bulbasaur splits the apple and gives it to them, then looks up to the sky. Trivia *With Bulbasaur staying at Oak's lab, Pikachu is the only Pokémon that remains on Ash's Team throughout this and every other Pokémon series. *The "Who's that Pokémon?" is Arbok. *When Bulbasaur was ganged up by all Water and Grass-type Pokemon while Ash's Heracross, Tracey's Marill, Venonat and Scyther are trying to break them up. Bulbasaur has a tendency to use its Solar Beam to stop the fight as well as to calm both types. Gallery Ash, Misty and Brock stop the canisters from rolling JE109 2.jpg Delia, Oak and Tracey ask Ash a favor JE109 3.jpg The Pokémon groups have arguments JE109 4.jpg Oak, Tracey and Ash's mom greet Bulbasaur JE109 5.jpg Team Rocket enter an ice storage JE109 6.jpg Heracross visits Bulbasaur JE109 7.jpg Bulbasaur has to persuade three groups JE109 8.jpg The Grass Pokémon are angry at each other JE109 9.jpg Poliwhirl slaps Bulbasaur JE109 10.jpg Bulbasaur's Solarbeam JE109 11.jpg Team Rocket, frozen JE109 12.jpg Bulbasaur shows how to dig out JE109 13.jpg Delia and Mimey brought lunch JE109 14.jpg The Sandslash face a rock JE109 15.jpg Bulbasaur goes to save Oddish JE109 16.jpg Bulbasaur, the muddy Pokémon JE109 17.jpg The Pokémon celebrate Bulbasaur as a hero JE109 18.jpg Bulbasaur splits the apple }} Category:Pokémon: Master Quest Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Tracey Category:Episodes focusing on Professor Oak Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yoshitaka Fujimoto Category:Episodes directed by Toshiaki Suzuki Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura